sonicpassionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomorrow Wolfjo
Tomorrow Wolfjo /təˈmôrō wo͝olfjō/ is the first and only stand user among the Clan of Toms. History Upon being revealed by Venom Scritch, Tomorrow Wolfjo pointed at Donald Trump, claiming he was going to rape him harder than he raped his crewmates in an alternate universe. To which Trump replied "oh". Tomorrow then went on to ask if Trump thought he could keep up with him and that his assholery was so low he wouldn't be able to follow his attack. After Trump asked why, Tomorrow told him that he was promised money and condoms. Trump then accepted Tomorrow's challenge to a fight and claimed that Tomorrow wouldn't be able to defeat him on his own. Of course Tomorrow knew this, why do you think he was dressed a Japanese pimp anyhow? He then introduced his stand, Actual Tom. Tomorrow told Actual Tom to take him down and Actual Tom said "ok here i go" before suddenly being unable to move. Tomorrow told him to hit him but Actual Tom, with a very disgruntled face, said "I fucking can't." At this point, Trump reveals that they fell right into his trap and that he'd anticipated their arrival. Donald Trump then screamed that he was actually Dionald Trumpo. The two engaged in an intense battle of whora and muda, which was broken off by Eron Man who had to protect his leader. This pushed Tomorrow to use a convenient trick he'd saved for just such an occasion as this. He commanded Actual Tom to do the thing, but Actual Tom didn't know what thing, so Tomorrow blasted gorrilaz. Actual Tom suddenly understood completely and screamed at the top of his lungs, beginning to transform, as Dionald said "oh god not this shit." Actual Tom transformed into an even bulkier and musclier body than before, an exact copy of Broly's body but with Actual Tom's face. After a moment of silence, Actual Tom pointed at Dionald and asked if he was ready. To which he laughed and replied, "fuck you you aint got shit on-" and was interrupted as Actual Tom grabbed Dionald and The Voters! by their throats with his massive arms. Actual Tom slammed the two into a wall and proceeded to beat the shit out of Dionald directly while screaming "WHORA" each time he hit. Once done with the pounding, Actual Tom smashed an entire fucking Pirate Ship onto Dionald, water included. The Pirate Ship then disappeared and Tomorrow and his stand, Actual Tom, stood over Dionald, staring him down. Dionald sadly asked if this was how it ended, to be killed by furries. Tomorrow let out a bark of a laugh and explained that he was just hired to help. Him and Actual Tom began to leave to go fuck bitches. However, Dionald wasn't having that shit and got up and kicked Tom in the leg. Dionald asked if Tomorrow thought he could get rekt that easily, and called him a pathetic furry. Tomorrow responded by saying he did because Dionald is so weak. Dionald then powered up, exclaiming that Tomorrow could not match the power of Dionald. However, Tomorrow surpassed it with the power of sexiness, much to Dionald's surprise. While Tomorrow and Dionald fought, Jesus of Suburbia found a bomb that could be used against Dionald, and gives it to Venom Scritch. Venom Scritch attempts to throw the bomb at a pack of bots, but is not successful due to an undetermined reason. The Bomb explodes directly in front of Venom, killing him in the process. This brought the feud to a halt. Venom's death induced sadness into Dionald, causing him to cry as Tomorrow silently had an internal breakdown over losing his closest friend. He was frozen in shock and sadness that he was unable to focus on Dionald. However, despite the traumatic event, Dionald snapped back from his tears and refused to give sympathy, powering up once again. However, Tomorrow was still in a state of shock and sadness and was unable to intervene. So Eron Man stopped Dionald instead. Tomorrow brought himself back to his senses and hid his emotions once Jesus of Suburbia proclaimed Dionald was dead. As Venom Scritch's Outer Heaven left, he waved goodbye to his comrades, not wanting to return to Mother Base with them just yet. During the picnic, Tomorrow wasn't really himself and didn't respond as enthusiastically and talkatively as usual, only replying "nice" to Big Boss' story about eating a snake once. Tomorrow went to the after-party as well to try and drown his sorrows with beer. Murphy sat down with him and comforted him the best he could. They waved goodbye to Jesus of Suburbia and went back to talking. However, soon after, Scritch was revealed to actually not be black. Tomorrow, feeling betrayed by Scritch, left angrily and stayed at a hotel instead. He later returned to Mother Base, his true home now. And then even later, Venom Scritch's Outer Heaven was invited to go to the beach with Ourtue. Commander Bob led everyone to meet up with Ourtue at Scritch's house so they could grab Scritch. Once they got to the beach, Tomorrow noticed Doctor Doom & Eron Man acting strange and told Actual Tom they were going to investigate. Powers and Abilities Powers # Tomorrow is a stand user, and thus is able to physically incarnate his life force into his stand, Actual Tom. However, only other stand users can see his Stand. Tomorrow also has the unique ability to transform his Stand into a more powerful state. # Tomorrow's power of sexiness is an ancient, very powerful aura passed down to Tomorrow from his ancestors that surpasses even the power of Dionald. Skills # Tomorrow possesses great speed and agility which allows him to surprise attack opponents. # He's vainer than a speeding pornstar. # He's more bullshitting than a bull shitting. # He's able to mount big booty bitches within a single viagra gram. List of Appearances in Sonic Passion Tomorrow Wolfjo has appeared in Sonic Passion 12 times so far. * 28 Yare Yare Daze * 29 Oh, Never let me go * 34 the reveal!!! * 36 whora mudeez nuts * 39 Actual Tom's Actual Secret * 41 The Ultimate Tits * 42 extraordinary BABE * 45 HOMECOMING: Part 1: The Death of Dionald Trumpo / Part 2: Eastward Bound * 46 HOMECOMING: Part 3: Nobody Likes You / Part 4: Rock And Roll Sexy Times * 48 whatsername * 51 BEACH DAAYYYY!!! * 55 sun sand surf sexy Category:Passionate Heroes Category:Supporting Characters